Zootopia: Devil Watch
by Jacquerin
Summary: Nick and Judy's world gets turned upside down when they meet a stranger who claims to have been sent by angels to hunt and slay demons that have taken root in Zootopia. Who is this stranger? Why doesn't he have fur? Is he crazy or is Zootopia and it's citizens in danger from supernatural forces? Updates whenever.
1. Prelude

Prelude:

 **The storyline and my OC are the only thing that belong to me. All others belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

This is the worst assignment I have been given, and believe me I have gotten pretty bad ones. I was assigned as a guardian on a, what did they call it? Oh yeah, a pocket monster. Another time I was assigned to be a five year old girl's bodyguard, that was fun! Then there was the time they told me to basically clean up after a few higher ups after the had a fight. But this one was the worst, no contest. I don't even know why they sent me. I mean, they have plenty animal azaels at their disposal. I know they don't like me, at all, not even a little but this is ridiculous. I look like a regular human and everyone can see me, so why, for the love of God, did they send me to patrol, protect, and guard over Zootopia of all places.

Allow me clear up a few things. First, I hunt demons, well all creatures that climb out the nine levels of Hell into the world of the living. Second, I'm a member of the Umbran Clan, a clan of magic users who received their power from hellish origins. I don't know the specifics since I've disgraced, banished, excommunicated, or whatever you want to call it. Next, I have been referred to as the Demon Bound because of the fact that I bound a demon to my very being when I was seven. Sounds wonderful, right? Wrong! He was a dick and I'm glad I'm no longer bound to him. Lastly, I'm currently being mentored under angels.

The Archangels send me down for various jobs and, like I said, they don't like me! They don't look at me, most don't talk to me, whenever I catch their eyes I see disgust in their eyes. I could stand it if they didn't worship Jackson so much. He's a member of the Lumen Clan on his mother's side and his father was an archangel, now a fallen angel because apparently falling in love with a human is punishable. He is referred as the Angelborn and he's my best friend. He's the only reason I go back to the angels.

Anyway, they sent me down to eradicate any demonic being within the confines of Zootopia. Which completely fine with me, I love killing demons. But, again, I'm a human in an animal society, so I'm not exactly sure how to go about this. I have no way to appear as any type of animal, bipedal or otherwise. So, I decided to do what I do best, stay out of sight. Which was fine for a while. I managed to take of a few demons without being noticed, but then everything changed when I ran into two animals. A sarcastic, emotionally guarded, sly, mischievous, pessimistic fox and a stubborn, emotional, workaholic, naïve rabbit. That's when all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **This is my first work of fan fiction on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy reading it and give feedback. I certainly hope you read the next chapter I upload before you judge this one too harshly. I loved the movie Zootopia and hope I can do the characters justice. I will be expanding on the animal spectrum in this story, meaning I will put in non-mammal characters as well as mammal characters in this. Suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Departure

Chapter one: Departure

 **Rufus and Jackson and the plot belong to me. All others belong to there respective owners.**

* * *

It started as a regular day. For me that's saying much. After I awake, I have anywhere from five minutes to an hour to get ready for the day, it varies. So, after I'm all prepped and ready I have to wait for someone to arrive to tell me that the angel in charge of me is ready to speak with me. So, I'm pretty much just pacing around my room, which by the way is just a glorified cell. There's a bed that's stiffer than a rock, a dresser for the clothes the angels allow me to where, and a shower. On top of that, There are no windows. so if the walls weren't glowing like they do when I'm walking around, I'd be in pitch black darkness. The person who comes to fetch me, usually an azael apprentice, who's so frightened of me he's literally shaking and lacks the ability to speak anything but broken English.

Azaels are souls of deceased animals and humans that have been reincarnated with a form closely related to angels. Anyway, an azael comes to my room, which by the way doesn't even have a door, to fetch me and send me to an angel by the name of Razien, who is basically my caretaker/babysitter/etc. He's the one who tells me what I'm doing for the day, which most jobs take up more than one day to do.

That's how my days start, usually, however it was at this point in the day that everything stopped being routine. "Hello, Rufus," Razien began as I entered the room. He talks like he thinks he's superior to me in every way, it really pisses me off. "I trust you slept well." Nope, barely slept at all. "Yes, sir," He gave an obvious fake smile, "Wonderful, here is your assignment, until further notice," He exclaimed cheerfully with that ridiculous smile on his face as he handed me a folder. Wait, what? I swear if this is another guardian angel job, I'm gonna shoot someone, I think to myself as I open the folder. "Feel free to look through it to heart's content before you take your leave." He said, but I was only half listening.

I was staring at the front page. On the top of the page, in big, fat, and bold letters was one word. Zootopia. Of course, I knew what Zootopia was. My foster father was obsessed with the place, he even had a boyfriend who lived there, but I've never met him. Why on Earth was I picked for this, anyone else could do it and remain unseen. Excluding Jackson and I, everyone here has a spiritual body. While I was mad over the fact that I wouldn't be able to remain unnoticed for very long, I was also excited for the occurrence. I love when they give me free reign on jobs and as long as I get the job done, they don't care what else that I do.

Below Zootopia, there was a map of the city. It just showed the shape of the city and the outlines of the individual districts. Below that, was just a list of Ideal locations, that's what it was labeled as. Which just means places of either interest or importance. Most of the following pages where information pages of a selection of various citizens of Zootopia. Each is categorized as a 'person of interest'. Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Benjamin Clawhauser, Gazelle, and Emmitt Otterton, just to name a few. It wasn't until I got to the last page that I realized what my job was actually going to be. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Finally, something I'm good at! According to this, demonic activity has been on the rise since the Night Howlers incident, and its currently at a dangerous level. So, I get demon hunting duty. I'm so excited!

After scanning through the folder once more, I closed it and handed it back to Razien.

"Do you know where Jackson is?" I ask him. He seems genuinely surprised at the question.

"Why?" He asks. Short and sweet, how very like him.

"I'd like to tell him about my job as well as the fact that it will take longer than usual. I'd also like to discuss something with Michael." He smiles, genuinely for the first time in my presence, I do believe.

"I suppose it's a good thing, then, that they're in the same place. You'll be able to find them at the Archangel Barracks."

I took my leave from him and began to walk towards the Barracks. I felt so elevated, which is something that happens so very rarely here. I didn't bother trying to wave to anyone on my way there. There would be no point. They always avert their eyes the moment they see me, as if they're afraid that by looking at me they'll catch some deadly sickness. No matter how loud they might have been talking, they always drop their voices down to a whisper when I'm in their vicinity. It's painfully obvious how much I'm not welcome here.

It's the exact opposite for Jackson. He's so happy here. Practically everyone acts so friendly to him. I'm not even sure how many friends he has, they like to keep us apart from each other. We're from opposing clans, and yet we were as close as brothers once. It seems that those days are over now though.

I knock before I entered the Barracks. Whatever is being told or taught to Jackson is strictly confidential and not for my eyes and ears. It didn't take me very long to find Jackson and Michael. The joy written on Jackson's face brought a smile to mine.

"Rufus!" He practically screamed when he saw me. Next thing I know, his arms are wrapped around my body attempting to rob me of my ability to breathe. "I haven't seen you in ages. I've been so busy with training and my classes. When I'm done for the day, I'm to tired to visit. How are you?" It still surprises me how much he talks when he's excited.

"I'm good, everything's as it always is," I stated simply. He glances towards Michael before he said, "I'm so sorry. It sucks that they still act that way around you." I shrugged my shoulders, "It is what it is. Anyway, I came here to tell you I got a new job, unfortunately from the briefing I got, it seems it's an indefinite one. So I don't know when we will be able to see one another again."

His face fell at that, "Oh, well, good luck." He smiled. He was happy for me. I knew he was and somehow that made everything okay.

"Michael," I called as I turned to him, " I was wondering if you might remove the restriction on my Umbran Arts."

He looked me in the eyes, he's the only one that ever did. "Are you sure? Last time, it didn't end very well." He chose his words carefully as if he was afraid to talk about what happened.

I nodded," Yes I'm sure. I would also like to bring all my weapons with me on the job."

He nodded. "Very well. Arm." I raised my left arm, which happens to branded with the stigma of a devil. He waved his hand over the stigma and muttered a few words I couldn't understand, then, he released it.

"Allow me to retrieve your weapons," He said as he took his leave. I rubbed the stigma on my wrist. I was glad it didn't feel constricted anymore. My right wrist was branded with the Crest of Raphael. Even though I'm no longer bound to a demon, the residue of the demon still resides in me. That's what caused the stigma. It also allows me to recover from most injuries at an increased rate. In other words, it gives me a healing factor. Umbran Arts are the magic of my clan, even though I've been banished I will always be able to use it.

"Here you are," Michael announces when he returned, "Good luck on your job, I hope you enjoy it." He then hands me a cloak. A cloak my foster father designed to be able to carry various weapons, but appear as if there aren't any. Currently, there are about nine weapons in it. After I said my goodbyes to both Michael and Jackson, I left for the only exit I'm allowed to use to go to the world of the living. Of all the angels I met, Michael is the only one I like. He genuinely tries to respect me.

The way out I use has to be the coolest thing I have ever seen. From a glance it looks like just an ordinary well, but it doesn't contain water. It looks like someone took all the stars from the night sky and put them into whatever liquid lies within its depths. The liquid was dark as the deepest shadow. On top of that, It's constantly swirling within to the point it actually resembles a whirlpool. I just love looking into it. I take a deep breath, put on my cloak, and jump in. 

* * *

**I would like to point out that Rufus is an original character of mine and by no means have an relation to Bayonetta. I've never played Bayonetta. Any similarities between the two characters is strictly coincidental. The idea behind Azaels comes from a comic called Soul Cartel, as does the idea behind Rufus's stigma and crest. Like always feedback is always appreciated. Suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoyed reading it.**


	3. Inconceivable Happenings

Chapter Two: Inconceivable Happenings

 **Zootopia and its characters are property of Disney. Rufus, Orin, and Shepard are original characters.**

It's been a year since the Night howler Incident, So its been roughly six months since I graduated from the Zootopia Police Academy and began my honest career as Judy's partner. And I have to say, we make a damn good team. While none of our recent cases haven't been as exciting as the Night howler Incident, I'm still really enjoying myself far better than I thought I would.

Today was Carrot's birthday, and I was going to surprise her. I was planning on taking her to dinner after work today but lately we've been assigned mountains of work, So we'll see what happens. I'm also bringing her a carrot flavored coffee beverage and some breakfast pastries, but I do that everyday so it doesn't really count. Ironically, Carrot isn't the one who told me that today was her birthday. Her parents did, I still have no idea how they got my number. I also got her a gift. Which I'm not necessarily sure she'll like.

I saw her the moment I walked into Precinct One. She was talking with Clawhauser. "He must be pretty popular then," I overheard Judy say to Clawhauser. I had no idea what they were talking about, but knowing Clawhauser, it probably had something to do with Gazelle.

"I suppose he is. He actually sung quite a bit on stage with her. Here's a picture of them onstage together." He said as he pulled out his phone and showed Carrots a picture. It showed Gazelle singing onstage with another mammal.

The other mammal was shorter than Gazelle. His fur was mostly black with some tan on his front side and arms and he had a splotch of white fur on his upper chest. His ears were folded down, but they were folded in different ways. One was folded straight down and the other appeared to be folded to the side. He definitely looks like a canine, but what struck me as odd was the fact he wasn't wearing a T.A.M.E. collar.

"Here you go, Carrots," She jumped when I came up behind her and spoke. I handed her the breakfast I got her with a smile on my muzzle.

"Nick! You nearly scared me half to death! How many times have I told you not to sneak up behind me?!" She exclaimed with a shortage of breath.

"At least once more," I said simply.

"You're an ass, you know that!" I just smiled. "So, who's that on your phone, Benji?"

"Oh, he calls himself Shepard. He's been a bit of a rising star lately. He sang with Gazelle a few times," Clawhauser seemed a bit nervous when he said that. He's normally such an outgoing person, wonder what's got him so out of character.

"Really? I've never heard of him before today. Is he any good?" He got visibly more excited at that question.

"I like his music, I really do," he giggled after he said that. I think it's not only the music he likes. "But sometimes a white wolf joins him on stage," he flicked through his pictures until he found the one he was looking for, "see?"

Wow, he's cute, I shook my head at that thought. Since when have I ever thought a male was attractive!? Get your head out of the gutter, Nick, I chided myself. His fur colors was the oddest thing about him. There were four distinct colors: white, black, grey, and silver. The silver on him actually looked metallic from the photo. White and silver fur appeared to be the dominant colors, as they were covering him the most. The black and grey fur appeared to only outline certain features like his eyes, muzzle, claws, and his ears. His eyes, even from the photo, were the brightest blue I have ever seen. They were like electric blue except much more vibrant. He, unlike the other canine, was wearing a collar. There was something odd about it, I just couldn't place what.

"He sings at least once in every show of Shepard's. He goes by the name of Orin Mesotta. I don't know if it's his real name or just a stage name." Clawhauser was more excited than usual as he said that. "Gazelle and Shepard are actually having a concert tomorrow night. You two should come." Judy spoke up first,

" We'll see, Clawhauser, I certainly hope we get done with our work fast enough to go." His smile grew wider when she said that.

"Well," I announced as I clapped my paws together, "We should probably get to the Bullpen, see you later Benji." I turned and left with Carrots by my side.

Sometimes it surprised me just how much I turned my life around. I was just a shifty, scam artist fox until a certain rabbit, that would try anything she could do to prove to everyone that she was more than a bunny, came into my life and turned it upside down. She was the first one to make me believe that I could be more than just a shifty fox. Very few mammals hold that kind of attitude these days. Most prey look at predators like they aren't equals.

Chief Bogo arrived shortly after Judy and I got into our chair. "Alright, alright! Settle down! I have a few items on the docket. First and foremost, Officer Hopps," he paused as if for emphasis. Judy looked up confused for a moment. "Happy birthday," Bogo finished and the Bullpen erupted in cheers. "Second," when he spoke the entire room fell to silence, "Crime in the city has gotten to an all time high, and City Hall is right up my tail about it, so from this point on, I will be increasing patrols." There were some groans from the back, but they were soon quieted by a look from Chief Bogo.

"Punishing us for the actions of us, not your best move, Chief," I said with a smirk.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde!" That earned a few chuckles from some fellow officers. Chief Bogo then dished out assignments, Judy and I were assigned to downtown, but for a second, I thought we were going to get parking duty.

The patrol was quite slow at first, that is until I decided to bug Judy. "So, Carrots," I began, "guess this means your a birthday bunny today, huh." She just gave a look. "What? Don't tell me you don't want to celebrate your birthday." I said with a smile.

"Nick, now's not the time to be discussing my birthday," She said focused on driving.

"Nope, nope, nope, not happening. Do you realize how terrible a partner I'd be if I didn't celebrate my partner's birthday," I teased, "besides your parents told me it was your birthday today, a week ago." I watched as I said that to see her reaction.

She looked at me with a shocked expression which was hilarious. "Unbelievable! How on Earth did they get your number?"

I shrugged, "Beats me, I woke to a text one day and found out your dad was the one who texted me."

She rolled her eyes, " I can't believe them." Her nose was twitching like crazy.

She's so cute when she's aggravated, I thought to myself. "By the way, I set a reservation at a restaurant for the two of us, and no, I'm not telling you where. I'll pick you up around Eight tonight and you might want to dress formally," I said casually. I was purposely looking intently out the windshield but even so, I could feel her glaring at me.

"Nick," she said sternly. To which I replied, "Bought you a present, too," I could barely stop myself from smiling at this point.

"Nick!" She shouted, "Ugh, never mind, it's not going to change anything is it?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

She sighed before saying, "Fine, I'll see you at eight." I smiled, mainly because she looked so happy at that moment. Lately, she's been looking quite depressed and I was worried about her.

After that, everything went slightly quicker. It might gone faster, but every so often I'd see a shadow in the corner of my eye. It was bothering the hell out of me because every time I'd look, there would be nothing there. We went to a café for lunch. The café was right across the street from one the largest buildings Zootopia had to offer. It was called Savage Industries Tower. I didn't pay much attention to it, but after a while many of the mammals in the café were staring at it. I was curious so I looked and at first I didn't see anything. When I did figure out what they were looking at, my heart nearly stopped. "Carrots," I said with urgency in my voice, "We have to go." She looked upset when she looked at me.

"What, why? We still have ten minutes left for lunch." We really don't have time for this, I thought to myself as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the café. We didn't even get halfway across the street, when it happened. I saw a mammal standing at the top of the building, however I couldn't tell what species. It was too far away, but I knew its intention immediately. It was standing on the very edge of the roof looking down. It. Was. Going. To Jump. It landed right on our Police Cruiser, completely totaling it.

However, what happened next I couldn't logically explain. First, a wolf, about fifteen by the looks of it, climbed out of the wreckage. He looked completely fine other than obviously shocked. He fell to his knees shortly after. Next, I heard several gasps like someone was struggling to breathe and then an animal, the likes of which, I have never seen climbed out of the totaled cruised, fell to his knees, started coughing up blood, a lot of blood, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

Carrots and I share one look before we got to work. She immediately went to control the crowds that were gathering, and I immediately called it in to Clawhauser. Then, I interviewed the wolf. Turns out the wolf was the one who jumped first. Somehow, in the middle of the fall, the mysterious animal grabbed the wolf and turned in midair so that the wolf was on top of him. The mysterious animal, had no fur except on the top of his head, no claws or fangs, no muzzle or tail, and by all means should've been dead. When the ambulance got there, the doctors stated that he was still alive and they took him to the hospital along with the wolf that was with him.

 **Here is the rewrite and as you can see, everything is different. I didn't like how I portrayed many of the characters last time. I certainly think I did a better time this time around. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Arrival

Chapter Three: Arrival

 **Welcome all to the next installment of Zootopia: Umbran Watch. Which I'm thinking of changing the name of, I don't know to what yet.**

 **Recap: Rufus gets debriefed on his next mission. He leaves the Land of Angels. It's Judy's Birthday and Nick plans to take her to dinner. There's a Gazelle concert soon and Clawhauser is extremely excited, obviously. While taking their lunch break, two mammals land on Judy's and Nick's Police Cruiser and completely totals it. One of these mammals have never been seen in Zootopia before.**

 **I'm so sorry it's been so long since I posted a new chapter. Please enjoy this chapter, which is much, much longer than the previous ones, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

I would love to say everything went according to plan, but sadly that wasn't the case. When I landed, I didn't land on my feet, which does happen on occasion. So, I was knocked for a period of time. When I came to I realized I landed outside of Zootopia, so I tried to catch a train. When I say I had to catch a train, I don't mean I went to a train station and boarded a train like a normal person. No, when I awoke, with a bitch of a headache, the train was already on its way to Zootopia. At least, I hoped it was Zootopia, the city that I saw certainly had the biggest buildings.

So, came up with this brilliant plan to jump on the train. I didn't worry about all the things that can go wrong with that plan. I could the train coming my way, so I knew I had less than a minute to pull this off. Getting to it isn't a problem. The problem was how fast I needed to be running to land on the train. I've never been good at calculating such things. My foster father used to always say, "When in doubt, let your instincts guide you," so that's what I did. I didn't try to guess, estimate, or anything like that. I just jumped. I knew it was a stupid idea, but it was a fun one. That is until I landed.

It wasn't until I landed on the train, that I realized that my Sovereign Wolf Brand on my chest was burning. The Sovereign Wolves is an order that my foster father created. He believed that there would be a day when all inhabitants of all the realms would be in such despair that they lost all hope that it will ever get any better. He believed that one day all those who stood up to defend, protect, and avenge others had fallen. He believed on day that one day darkness would cover everything to the point no light was left. In preparation of such a time, he created a group of seven people, including himself, known as the Sovereigns Wolves, he had a thing for wolves.

Each one of us have a brand on our bodies, created by magic, and placed on ourselves after we swore the Oath of the Sovereign. Never back down, never give up or never give in, never cruel nor cowardly. That's all I can recall of the oath. The Alpha of the Wolves wanted the Oath to be nearly impossible to remember, unless he tells someone to recite it. I have no idea why.

When I landed on the train, I landed hard. Pain reared up from both my legs. Instantly, I knew they were most likely broken. I also knew that they would be fine by the time I got into the city. Unfortunately my healing factor does absolutely nothing for the pain of the injury, if anything it makes the pain worse. I knew that even when they were done healing walking was going to be difficult. So I chose to enjoy the sights.

And let me tell you, I was enjoying the sights. The map of Zootopia that I was shown didn't do the city justice. When the city fully came into view, my mouth dropped. All I could really see where the city's skyscrapers and even they were magnificent. Then, the train arrived in a desert. At first all I saw was sand, sand dunes, and the like, but then the houses came into view. They reminded me of mud houses I saw once. That thought left my head the moment I saw the biggest building there. It look looked like a hotel of sorts. It kind of reminded me of a palm tree but the trunk was too wide for that. The ride through was pretty short. Before the train went through the tunnel to get to the next area, I noticed several devices that resembled giant heaters. So that's where the heat comes from.

When the train exited the tunnel, the first thing I noticed was the cold. Where is the cold coming from? The train just left a freaking desert. As if in response, I was soon greeted with a frozen paradise. I saw a sign that said, Welcome to Tundra Town. Tundra Town, huh. The name suits the place just fine. When the train passed a certain part, a set of geysers went off, blasting ice and snow into the air. The reason behind how a land of ice could exist soo close to a desert was still lost to me. Most of the houses I could see, appeared to be carved out of ice. The fact that there were no igloos kind of disappointed me. Once more, the train went through a tunnel.

I didn't know what I was expecting. Maybe something even more impossible than a desert and an ice land existing side by side. I definitely wasn't expecting it to be a freaking rainforest. I may be able to shrug off extreme heat and extreme cold, but my clothes will still get soaked by water. Damn it, and there's nothing I can do about now. My legs are still mending. I noticed that the rain wasn't actually rainwater but a kind of giant sprinkler system, which is cool I guess. I also noticed that, unlike the previous two, this ecosystem appeared to have different levels you could go to. The various levels of the trees, I suppose.

This time there wasn't a tunnel. It just slowly transitioned from rainforest to city. Huh, I guess the walls are to keep the desert hot and the tundra cold. Despite the numerous cities I've been to, nothing could have prepared me for the buildings. I have never seen buildings so extravagant, so unique, so strange. I couldn't help but wonder to myself if they were structurally sound or not. The train entered the station shortly after it left the rainforest.

I was soaked, which I was far from satisfied with, but on the bright side I knew I could move my legs once again. They might be a little stiff for a while but they would be fine. The train slowly settled to a stop. When it fully stopped, I jumped off. The moment I landed on the ground, the doors of the train slid open. Each of the train cars had multiple doors, each door a different size. Mammals of many different sizes began to pour out. No one seemed to stare at me, which I thought was odd. I've always known when someone was staring at me and no mammals were, but they weren't intentionally avoiding gazing at me either.

As I was exiting the station, the mark on my started burning up once again. Only this time it didn't fade away. The burning sensation started to progressively get worse. By the time I exited the station, it felt like fire was filling my veins. It was like a molten spike was shoved into my chest, lava was coursing through my veins, and my entire body was ablaze. I don't know how long it went on for before it stopped and I could finally breathe again. When it stopped, I realized I was sitting down of to the side of the doors of the train station without any recollection how I got there. I glanced towards the ground but stopped when my sight reached my wrists. I checked them multiple times just to make sure. I felt a smile grow on my face. The Crest and Stigma were no longer on my wrists.

Imagine if you were in a church full of worshippers of God and you had a series of sixes permanently branded to your face. That's how it felt to have the sigma of a demon on my wrist in a land filled with angels Conversely, having the crest on an angel on my wrist always reminded me that the angels were always watching. Which could have been a nice feeling if they actually cared for me, but no, all of them thought I was trash. I was thrilled that I wouldn't have to go back for a while. I didn't really want to go back, either.

"I'm Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia," A voice rang out, quite loudly. I looked up towards it. A large electronic billboard on the side of a building had a gazelle on it. Wow, what an original name, I couldn't help think to myself. I got up and started walking around the city, taking in the sights. It truly was a miraculous place, but something was bothering me. When I realized that something was off, I also realized that mammal were noticing me, not that it mattered. I knew it would happen eventually, and after all I still had a job to do. I didn't know what it was that was bothering me. I knew it was really obvious, right in front of my face, but I just couldn't figure it out.

It took me an hour to figure it out. One Goddamn Hour! Some of the Zootopians were wearing collars. At first I thought they were regular collars and, frankly, I wish that the were, but no, no they're not! I saw two rodents of some kind, looked like gerbils or something, driving a tiny, tiny car, and run over a wolf's tail. Naturally, it would hurt, yes, but from the wolf's expression, I knew he was hurting a LOT more than from a hurt tail. That's when I looked, and I mean really looked, and I realized the one thing I didn't before. Only predators were wearing collars. On top of that, they seemed especially aware of the fact that they were around prey animals.

I knew a couple things at this point. One: All predators were required to wear collars. Two: said collars harm the predators some how when predators experience certain emotions. Three: Predators were the minority in this city and they were treated as such. I wasn't happy when I realized this. No, I was Pissed! I felt my hands clench at my sides. In the next moment, I also felt the demonic aura surrounding the town. I don't know why I didn't feel it before. Maybe, something was blocking it or maybe I recovered enough of my Umbran magic at that point that I was able to finally sense it. Either way, It hit me with the force of a hurricane and forced me to my knees. I did notice a few mammals glance in my direction, but my mind was focused on other things.

How can there be this many? This much of an intense aura, there has to be thousands if not millions of demons in this city. How have I not seen any yet? Where are they all alt? They aren't trying to do That are they? Have they managed it, yet? I shook my head. No, if they had, they would have made it obvious. At my current strength, can I even fight one of Them? All these thoughts ran through my head. At that point, I realized, I couldn't do it by myself. But who was going to help me, Angels? They wouldn't. Jackson? No, the angels would keep him on a tight leash. I kept asking myself. Who, who could help me? My eyes shot open when I got my answer. The Sovereign Wolves. One of the other members had to be free, I just needed talk to one.

It didn't really seem very odd to me, just how quickly I got used to the vast demonic aura. It hit me so suddenly because it took that long for my reiku to recover enough from my Umbran Arts being sealed. All magic works in the same way, theoretically. The internal energy one generates, reiku, must align and be used in conjunction with another type of energy that is in abundance around the user. Reiku is commonly referred as Life Energy. You run out, you die, plain and simple. All living things have reiku but most don't have enough to do anything extraordinary with theirs.

I started walking around the city some more, wondering how I could contact one. It would probably be easier if I had a phone. Sadly, though, electronics and magic don't really mix all too well. The frequency of one's reiku and most electronic devices, disrupt each other. Still, I had to contact them some how. Blaze and Maru, the two betas, Jackson, Aaron, Crest, Drakin, the Omega, and then the Alpha, the founder of the Sovereign Wolves, the man who raised me, who I refer as my foster father, Or-.

"So, Gazelle, How do you feel about singing on stage with two predators?" A formal voice forced me from my thoughts. I glanced around. I found that I was standing next to an electronic store that had several TVs in the display window. It looked like an interview for that celebrity that greets all newcomers to Zootopia.

"Not bad, actually. The previous times I have worked the two canines were an extremely fun experience," from the way she was talking about them, it seemed like she didn't share the public's opinion on predatory animals.

"Do you have any ideas of what songs Shepard and his associate will be singing during the concert tomorrow?"

She shook her head, " Shepard has been talking about doing something different this concert and Orin always does something strange when he sings," Wait, what? Is she talking about, I shook my head, she couldn't be. Orin has been missing for a year and a half, there's no way he'd be here, "Take the last time he was on stage, for example. He didn't even say he has plans on a light show playing out a story while he was singing. He has told me he plans on bringing someone from the audience up to sing a song of their choosing, so look forward to that."

It's not him, it can't him, I kept trying to convince myself, "Orin Mesotta certainly is a wild card, isn't he?" Damnit! It is him! What the hell is Alpha doing here!? "I heard a rumor that the concert has been open to predators, is this true?"

Both my fist were tightly clenched at my sides. I could feel my reiku surging. I was just so freaking Pissed! All of us have been worried sick about him, and the entire time he's been here singing!

"Yes, yes it is. I thought it might be a good id-," I didn't hear what she said next, because every TV is the display window exploded. It looked like a bomb went off. A massive BOOOM! was heard. The glass shattered and blew outward and fire erupted from the store. Prey and predator alike were running chaotically through the streets. I just stood there, shocked. I knew it was my fault. My reiku must have caused a very negative effect to them. I jetted off with the crowd as soon as I heard the sirens.

When I stop running, I can't stop myself. I just start laughing. This day started bad and progressively gotten worse. The highlight of the day was when the demonic stigma and the angelic crest were removed from my wrists. At least I know now that there is another sovereign within the city, so that's a plus. But I was soo gonna deck him in the face when I next saw him.

When my laughter finally subsided, that's when I sensed it. It felt like a bolt of electricity zapped through my brain, except not in a painful way. In that moment, I knew that there was a demon close by. One of the middle ranks by the feel of it. The ranks go from E all the way up to SSS. This one felt like a D rank, maybe a lower C.

I looked around, but I didn't see it. I was about to go check somewhere else, when I realised where it was. There was a tiger conversing with a small, sandy brown fox wearing an elephant costume. The fox wasn't important. The tiger was the demon's target, he had two shadows.

Vastra Nirvada, or Vashta Nerada (as I heard others refer to them as). Shadows that melt the flesh. Extremely difficult to kill, but incredibly easy to exorcise. Especially when one has a katana forged with holy fire by angel blacksmiths. I named it Ангел, russian for angel.

They didn't hear me walk up to them, mainly because they were arguing with each other. "Well, I'm not Nick. I don't want to be Nick, and I sure as hell don't want to be your babysitter!" the tiger said to the fox.

"Yeah, I know. Nick wasn't such a dumbass at this. I may say many, many things about that fox but one things for sure, Nick at least knew what he was doing. You don't have a damn clue!" I thought the fox was a child, I really did. But there is no way a child can have a voice that freaking deep.

They didn't hear me walk up to them, they didn't hear me remove Ангел from its sheath, and they certainly didn't hear me stab it in the ground, into the tiger's second shadow. But they certainly heart the ungodly screech that followed, hell, I'm pretty sure the entire city heard it.

They turned around in flash, I'm standing casually, Ангел in the ground, and my elbow resting on the tip of the hilt. The lights on their collars turned from green to yellow. The tiger opened his mouth to say something, but in that moment the shadow erupted from the ground. It tried to attack someone, probably me, but, before it could, I grabbed Ангел and impaled it in its chest. Soon after, it disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Yep, definately a D rank," I announced to no one in particular.

"What the Hell was that THing!?" the tiger asked.

"Would you like the truth?" I replied.

He looked at me like I was an idiot for asking that, "Of course I do."

I just smiled. I knew he wouldn't believe the truth, no one ever does. "That was a D rank demon, know as Vashta Nerada. The shadows that melt the flesh. And it was going to kill you. They hunt by latching onto their prey in the form of a 'second shadow' and when they deem its time, they attack."

"That's impossible."

"You heard it screech, you saw you had two shadows despite there not being a source of light around you that could cast it, you saw erupt from the ground, and you saw it 'go poof,'" I listed with a neutral expression, "If you deny the truth on the basis of 'its impossible,' will you also that those things didn't happen?"

Before he could retort, however, the fox spoke up, "What kind of animal are you, anyway? Up close, you have prey qualities, but you're different than most prey."

I was about five foot ten, the tiger looked about seven foot something, and the fox was about two feet. In that moment, that fox intimidated me far worse than anything else ever did. He was glaring at me, the tips of his claws and the tips of his fangs were showing. He was very intimidating, especially in an elephant costume. That just screams, 'nobody better fuck with me, or they're gonna regret it!'

"I'm a human," I looked down at the ground, then back up, and I nodded my head a few times from side to side, "Well, Human Plus, would be more accurate, I suppose. The name's Rufus, and you are?" I asked the fox as I held my hand out to him.

"None of your damn business," he said as he smacked my hand away.

"Geez, and here I was trying to be polite. I've been in the city for about three hours, and I can already tell that it's quite a gilded city, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?" the tiger asked carefully.

"Well, the city looks nice, right? A modern day Utopia. Everyone gets along and every one's happy, only that's not really how it is, is it? You dig a little deeper and you find out that not everyone gets along, not everyone is equal, and , quite frankly, it pisses me off how predators are treated here." Both of them looked at me with like I told them I was the second coming of a god or something. "What?" I asked.

The fox spoke first. "Aren't you a member of the prey family, yourself?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Lack of fur, no claws, and no fangs, no sharp teeth at all, really," he listed as he counted off on his fingers. I had to admit, he had a point.

"Regardless, I was raised by a wolf, so I'm kind of sensitive to this matter," I stated. Orin certainly didn't look like a wolf all the time, but he always referred to himself as one.

I was about to walk away until something caught my eye. In the distance, there was a skyscraper. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like someone was on the roof. I might have enhanced senses from the reiku training I went through but even enhanced senses have limits.

"Hey," I called to them, "do you care if I ask you some questions? I'm quite new to the city, so there are a few things I don't know."

The fox nodded, "Sure, it's not like we have anywhere or anything."

The tiger, however, looked very cross at his reply. "Speak for yourself! I have places to be!" The tiger exclaimed as he walked off.

"Geez, what's his problem?"

"He doesn't . . . like . . .very many people," He carefully explained quietly.

"Hmm. Anyway, on to the questions. First up, and I just know I'm really going to hate the answer, but what's the deal with the collars every predator wears?"

"They're called T.A.M.E collars. Whenever a predator gets angry or anything, it gives the predator a little shock," I had to do a double take at that. My hands clenched and my breath came out in short, forced breaths. I had to force myself to stay calm, to prevent another electronic malfunction explosion. "You get used to it, after a while."

"You shouldn't have to! Who the Hell came up with that?! What kind of sick, prejudice, fuck thinks that's a good idea?" I couldn't prevent spitting the words out. I may have gotten a few looks from some onlookers.

He looked genuinely surprised, as if he never really expected a stranger to take his side. "Unfortunately, the majority of the population feel that way."

"That's fucked up. How exactly do they think those collars help with?"

"The point is to prevent any kind of savage regression that a predator might have."

It was odd to hear him speak. Not just the fact that his voice's deepness doesn't match up to his size, but because everything he said, he said without emotion. As if, they were just facts to him and he had no emotional connection to them whatsoever.

"I swear to you, on my honor, I will change the way all predators are treated," I declared. When I did, however, I felt a rush of power burst from my Mark. Even the fox's fur ruffled as if a gust of wind just blew around us.

He opened his muzzle to say something, when I heard the pounding of several footfalls upon pavement.. From the twitch of the fox's ears, I knew he did too. Soon, a stampede of animals, both prey and predator, alike, starting running chaotically around us. Some were screaming, although most were just focused on running away. Obviously, something was in the opposite direction. I'm not an idiot, I knew that it was most likely a demon. I looked back to the fox, the expression he had said that he wanted to run towards it.

This fox would definitely make a good sovereign recruit, I thought with a chuckle. We used to do that before Orin disappeared, just recruit people as honorary members. They never did any dirty or what could be considered 'dark' stuff, all they ever really did was to live their lives following the values the Sovereign Wolves fight for.

"Hey," he looked to me, "What's your name? I don't feel like calling you, Fox, all the time."

"Finnick. My name is Finnick Deserttail."

"Nice to meet you," I held my hand out and he shook it.

I decided to head towards the chaos when I saw pillars of fire in the distance. Damn it, just when I catch a break. Right when I find someone I actually like. I guess it's all work and no play today. I was about to turn to Finnick and tell him to run to safety but he caught me first.

"Don't you dare tell me to leave when you're about to run off towards that. I'm not letting you go alone. I'm not a fucking coward." He said with a smirk.

"You know, after this is over, I'm gonna so you something you are not going to believe."

"We'll see."

We ran off, together. I honestly was quite surprised that he was fast enough to keep pace with me. I'm incredibly fast, not Flash fast but pretty fast. The reiku training I went through, which includes a very intense physical training regiment, plus the demonic residue the still dwells within my veins.

What we arrived to was carnage. Buildings on fire, corpses covering the ground, and the cause of all the chaos. It looked like a spider, except it was taller than me, I'm five foot ten. Its body looked like it was made of stone with segments of his body resembling magma like veins.

"Finnick, I need you to find a way to get the ones who are still alive and get them to safety. Once you're far enough away, get them to the hospital. I'll handle that thing."

"Are you Insane?!" He screamed at me, " You can't possibly take on that thing!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but I have to try. If I don't, a lot more animals will die."

Of all the things that I am, I am definitely not subtle. It was crawling towards a adolescent lion. Finnick was no longer on my mind. If I wanted to kill this thing, I knew that I couldn't be worrying about anything else. I didn't try to sneak up to it. I just walked up to it and stabbed one of its legs with Ангел.

Despite the beast's appearance, Ангел sank into its hide. I could hear sizzling from the flesh surrounding Ангел. The sound that it made wasn't like the demonic screech that the Vashta Nerada made. It sounded like a mix of a high-pitched yelp and nails on a chalkboard.

For an instant, it completely vanished from my sight. My blade was still firmly held in my hand. When he moved, he must have ripped it out of him. Which would have definitely made the wound much bigger than I intended. I smirked at that. When I finally noticed it again, it was a few feet behind me.

"What manner of blade is that," it spoke with a lisp. Which isn't really a surprise, as it looked like the mouth of the demon was made entirely of lava. Its voice was masculine and sounded like he was growling along with each word that he spoke.

I raised Ангел to my eye level. Looked at it, then at him, then back at it, then back at him, then back at it, then back at him, before finally saying, "Does it matter?" I noticed the cut that was caused by Ангел was still there. It looked black and dead. It was jagged, not surprising since he ran away when I stabbed him.

He apparently didn't like that answer, because he charged at me. This demon is taller than me, certainly, and easily over seven hundred pounds, probably closer to a thousand if not more. The one thing I couldn't understand was how it could be so fucking fast! With the current level of reiku I had, I could barely, just barely, keep track of him and, on top of everything, due to how low my reiku was, He was faster than I could be, too.

The moment Michael had unlocked my reiku, the usable levels have been regenerating, albeit very slowly. When I fell to my knees from the vast demonic pressure that surrounds the city, my reiku was finally at levels where I could use it for some minor spells. However, it's been surging erratically. Sometimes, I'm releasing too much reiku and other times to little. The electronic shop exploding is an example of a moment where I was releasing too much reiku. My reiku was locked away for a while, exactly how long, I don't know. (Angel time doesn't transition to normal time very easily). It has been try to regulate itself through my body, but it couldn't until I swore my promise to Finnick. Which is by far one of the most dangerous things I have ever done. If I fail to live up to what I swore, it could kill me.

Right now, my reiku is completely under control, the only problem is the fact that its not even ten percent of what I usually have access to. I'm not going to tell the demon that, of course.

He vanished from my sight, once again, only to reappear a second later, in front of me. He raised one of his legs to strike me with. He forced it down, but by the time it hit the ground, I was already gone. It wasn't even a second before he was onto me again. This time, however, I chose a different tactic. I hardened the blood and the organic material around the area of my body, I believed he would strike, into a diamond hard substance. A skill I developed, I call it Titan, where I use my reiku in conjunction with the demonic residue the still exist within my body.

His leg hit exactly where I thought it would and he paused, confused, and I made my move. I swiped Ангел in an upwards arc. I felt his flesh give way to the blade. I could hear sizzling, like water on a hot burner, from the flesh that it cut away. Once again, he backed off with a screech of pain.

He stared at me, with all eight of his eyes. "You smell reminds me of Bhenivall."

Of all the things he could have said, he chose to speak the name of the demon that was once bounded to my very being. White hot anger coursed through my veins. I sheathed Ангел and walked up to him.

I walked right up to him, right in his face. He cringed away slightly. "A little piece of information you might not be aware of, I really hate that name. Whenever I hear it or think of the one it belongs to, I am filled with so much anger that I don't know what to do about it. I was just going to kill you, but know I'm going to make it excruciating."

A sound escaped from him, I'm guessing it was a laugh, "You don't have the power to get me on the ground, much less kill me." His abdomen uncoiled to reveal a scorpion like stinger. He tried to impale me with it, Keyword: tried. Before it even touched me, I just grabbed the fucker and ripped it off. The sound that escaped him was more of an exclamation of discomfort than a screech of pain.

I watched patiently as the stinger slowly grew back. It was like the magma coursing within him oozed out of the wound, took the form of the stinger and then hardened. The expression on his face was quite smug. It really infuriated me.

I took one of my devil weapons out of my cloak. It was a hammer, similar to Mjolnir, but completely black with silvery grey instriptions. Of all my devil weapons, this one had the strongest striking force. He looked at it confused, before I swung it in an upwards arc. When it hit him several things happened. One: a sound similar to a gong only much louder rang out. Two: Cracks spread across his body from the point of impact. Three: He went flying.

He wasn't just pushed back a few feet. No, he was flung up into the air with so much force, he crashed through five buildings before he hit the ground again. I suppose it's a good thing that his body temperature is so intense, otherwise the damage to the buildings would have been a lot worse. The area he hit just melted upon impact, but the buildings themselves were mostly intact.

I walked through the wreckage, apologizing to any animal I bumped into. He was on him back, on the ground, when I reached him. He was just, sort of gazing at me. Contemplating his next move, I'd guess. His entire body was cracked. I suppose it made sense since most of his body was made of a rock like substance and the hammer was aligned to the earth element.

We just stared at eachother for a while. All the while, a crowd of animals gathered around us. I knew he couldn't move, whether from pain or another reason, I didn't know. His eyes were pleading me to kill him and get it over with. I was surprised at how much I actually enjoyed seeing it in excruciating pain. Eventually, I calmly walked over to him, raised the hammer, and smashed it into him. He crumbled into dust.

Then, I fell to ground onto my hands and knees. I used to much reiku, I knew I did, but the fucker pissed me off. My skin felt hot, I was out of breath, and my sight was blurry. I just wanted to lay there and wait for my reiku to recover. However, it seemed fate had other plans for me.

People who use reiku are often associated with having a 'sixth sense'. Which is wrong. Our senses are just expanded far more than those who haven't trained to use their reiku. At that moment, I felt like someone was about to die. I also sensed a demon.

I looked building that I noticed while I was talking to Finnick was right across the street from me. It was called, Savage Enterprises, apparently. Instinctively, I knew, someone was on the roof, probably being persuaded by the demon to jump, so the demon could claim its soul. It happens more times than you would think. About ninety one percent of all suicides are because of demonic influence.

I slowly got to my feet. I started walking towards the skyscraper of a building. No matter how I felt, I had to at least try to save the mammal. I got a few stares when I entered the building. There were some predators in the building. Which wasn't as surprising as what I noticed next. The collars they were wearing weren't on. The light was blank, not green, yellow, or red, just blank. I honestly don't know why no one else didn't seem to notice.

I ran up the stairs, I didn't like elevators. They always broke down when I used them. There were more than fifty floors so I had a ways to go. Still, running up that many stairs without taking a break, was nothing compared to some of the things I did in the reiku training I received. Geez, the first day of training was terrible. I could barely move for days afterwards.

The first thing I noticed when I opened the door to the roof, was the wolf. When the man who raised you calls himself, the Wolf King, and has hundreds of different types of wolves at his beck and call, most of which are not native to Earth, you tend to recognize different types of wolves more easily. He looked like a Dire Wolf, an ancestor of the average wolf, but he also had characteristics of Ashwolf in him. Orin only had one, so I'm not an expert.

Ashwolves were native to a volcanic realm known as Ignearae. All really know about that place was the ground was always covered in ash and Ashwolves were at the bottom of the food chain. Despite all that, the one Orin had was a superior fighter. We fought on multiple occasions and I always lost.

The door slammed shut behind me with a Bang. The wolf was standing on the edge gazing down to the street below. When he heard the door, he turned and gazed at me, curiously.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked casually.

"Not really. I'm just thinking."

"About?" I asked as I stepped up to the edge.

"Whether jumping would be worth it," he looked at me again, as if he was waiting for me to stop him.

"Well, if I was thinking about committing suicide, I'd want to make sure there wasn't anything or anyone I'd be leaving behind."

"No one will miss me."

"You sure? I mean there might be people in your life that actually care a great deal about you."

"They sure have a hell of a way of showing it."

"Sometimes people are like that. Sometimes they just don't know how to show that they care, or its the simple fact that it breaks their heart to see you happy because they know you'll be sad later."

"Why aren't you trying to convince me to get down?" he asked nonchalantly.

I sighed. "Because I think it would fall upon deaf ears. The way I see it, if you truly thought it through, nothing would be able to convince you to change your mind."

"You're different."

"Really? I never noticed. No wonder everybody's been giving strange looks today," I said sarcastically.

"No, not your appearance, I mean your way of thinking is different than others."

"I certainly hope so. I don't think I could handle another me."

He chuckled. It was quiet, but I still heard it. We just stood there like that for a while, he was standing on the edge and I was next to him standing by the edge, both of us looking down.

"You know, don't you?" He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "that the thoughts you're having aren't your own." He nodded. "Then, why are you doing this?"

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking, "Because they're too loud. I tried ignoring them, but they just get louder and louder. I've begun to think that maybe they're right."

I didn't know where the demon was at first, but after talking to him and especially after he said that, I knew that the demon has been trying to possess him. He's quite strong to resist their influence for so long.

"If you jump, I'm jumping after you."

He looked shocked, then angry, " Why on Earth would you do that? You Don't Even Know Me! Why would you put your life in danger to save me?"

"Because, you're worth it."

Whatever he expected me to say, that definitely wasn't it. He just stood there dumbfounded with his muzzle wide open.

"Your life is terrible, I can understand that," I began, "Life is unfair. It always seems like someone got a better slice of it than you did, but if you end your life, you lose any chance of it getting any better. Worse, you will curse all your loved ones. They will always look to this day, as the day you died, as the day they failed you, as the day they didn't say what they should have or did what they should have. Are you willing to do that?"

"What about your family?

"As far as I'm concerned, they would know I died to save someone and they would respect that. They wouldn't even blame you for it either. So what do you say? Will you get down from there and live for all those who would miss you, if you left like that?"

I held out my hand and he reached for it with his paw. He grasped it. I felt him shift. I saw him try and get down. The next thing I know, we're both falling. I grabbed him by his torso, turned around so that my back was facing the ground. I could feel the demon within him. At that moment, I knew I had two choices. I could use Titan to survive the fall or I could use the remainder of my reiku to purge his body of the demon that dwelled within him. The choice was a no brainer, really.

"Umbran Art: Shear away," I said, even though I knew no one would hear me. I watched my reiku envelop him and rip away a dark mass from within him. The mass was solid only for a moment before it disintegrated into nothing.

My vision went black. I barely registered it when I hit the ground, or what I thought was the ground. When the darkness enveloped me, I knew that I died. I didn't expect to come back. I believed that wasn't going to. I resigned myself to that fate.

Then, I felt a searing pain enter my chest and course through my entire body. Suddenly, I could feel again. It was like something pulled me back from the brink. At that moment, all I registered was the pain. I climbed out of the wreckage of, whatever the hell I landed on, and landed on my hands and knees on the ground. I tried to breathe, but instead I coughed up blood. Soon after, I fell into darkness. 

* * *

**That's a wrap. The first fight scene that I have ever written, its probably terrible but I'm proud of it oddly enough. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favorite, or reviewed this story or any who has followed or favorite me as an author. Really appreciate it. As always, tell me what you think. If you have any ideas for future demonic encounters or future characters you'd like to see in my story, don't be afraid to give me suggestions. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!**


	5. Hospital Visit

Chapter 5: Hospital Visit

 **Welcome to the next installment of Zootopia: Devil Watch (Yes, I have changed the name). The reason it took so long was because I lost my interest in the story temporarily. I don't know if its gonna happen again.**

"Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting development," a canine wearing a cloak covering most of his face. He was standing on the roof of a nearby shop, gazing down at the scene before him. Both the wolf and the tailless mammal were put in an ambulance and driven to the hospital. The police officers were still around the wrecked cruiser. All officers except the fox and bunny, they left with the tailless one.

"Maybe I won't have get involved, after all. I'm certainly glad you put up that barrier, Kevin."

"Your welcome, by the way. Do you even know how difficult it was to create a city-wide barrier that prevents demons from leaving the town."

"And I really appreciate it. Its interesting, though, don't you think? A member of the Umbran Clan that hunts demons."

"Every flock has a black sheep."

"If that's the case, who do you think is the black sheep of our family?"

"Haven't given it much thought, but I'd say Jeff if anyone."

"What do you think I should do?"

"That's your call. Demons of Hell are your jurisdiction."

"I can't believe all that happened while we were at lunch," Carrots said.

"And to think, all that happened so close to where we were eating," I said with a laugh.

After being yelled at by Chief Bogo, asking where the hell we were while this was happening. Apparently, while we were on lunch, an electronic store exploded, an entire city block was set on fire, many mammals were injured by a monster described as a giant fire-breathing spider, and they all have one thing in common: The furless mammal. All it happened within two miles of us and we didn't see or hear anything until he landed on our cruiser. No idea why.

Chief Bogo sent us to the hospital with the Jon Doe. Since our car was totaled, we had to ride in the ambulance. It was really awkward. I rode in back, while Carrots rode in the front. I found it odd how someone could fall off a fifty story building, land on a car that is built to be bulletproof, completely total said car, and look so very unharmed.

He looked . . . peaceful. I could see signs of having a rough life on his body. Faded scars and new bruises. His shirt was in tatters when he was put in the ambulance, the emergency response team cut it off shortly after we started moving. He had scars covering his torso, gruesome scars as if the one who made them were trying to rip him apart. The oddest thing on his torso was what appeared to be a brand of an outline of a savage wolf howling and behind the

outline, there was a white full moon. Looking at it gave me an odd feeling. When we arrived at Zootopia General Hospital, they took the Jon Doe straight to the Emergency Room and kicked me into the waiting area. I received dirty looks from several prey animals as I walked through the hospital halls.

My eyes drifted to the TV. It was on some news channel, but that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the video that they were playing. It showed a giant spider thing terrorizing a portion of the city. I said 'thing' because it literally burnt through buildings, called what looked like lava from the ground, and its body looked to be made of stone.

 _Earlier today, this creature was seen terrorizing the city. Any, and all attempts to fight against it were met with tragedy, One of the news mammals said, while we don't know the exact amount of deaths, specialists have determined that it is in fact in the hundreds, if not thousands. Ruin and Rampage followed this creature until an unidentified mammal fought against it. This fight led to the creature's demise._ A picture of the Jon Doe flashed on the screen, and I jumped to attention in the seat. _This mammal has proven to be strong, certainly, however, the question on many mammal's minds is whether he's a threat to the citizens of Zootopia or not._

 _Yeah right_ , I thought to myself, _the actual question is whether he is a predator or prey._

"Nick!" I heard a certain bunny call my name, "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere."

I shrugged, "I've been here," I gestured to the TV, "turns out our Jon Doe killed a giant demonic spider before he landed on our cruiser." If only I knew that that statement was completely true.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone knows that demons aren't real," she said with a shake of her head.

I was about to retort. It was on the tip of my tongue, but then my phone rang.

"Wilde," I answered.

"Wilde, I want you and your partner to come down here right away. The doctor that operated on our Jon Doe has some information he'd like to share with us."

"Well, Chief Bungalow, why don't you tell me where you are so we can arrive quicker."

"Just get to the ER now, Wilde!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I saluted as I ended the call.

"You know, one of these days he might fire you," Judy said to me.

"Never gonna happen."

"And why not?"

"Because, it's a game we play. If he fires me, I win, and he knows that."

She laughed at that, "Well, I take it that the dinner is off?"

I checked the time, "It's only slightly past five. We've got time."

"Well, we better get to Bogo. You know how he gets if he's left waiting for long."

When we got there, Bogo wasn't happy. Not that that's saying much, he's never happy. Especially when I'm in the room, no idea why. The was a stag doctor was standing next to the chief. He looked just as irritated as Bogo, which is saying something.

"So glad you two could make it," Bogo growled.

"We tried to get here as soon as possible," I began with a smirk, "but traffic was hell." He glared at me in response.

"Now that you're all here," the doctor said impatiently, " Allow me to tell you about the mammal you brought in."

"What about him," Judy asked, "He's a him, right?"

"Yes, the mammal is a male."

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

"Where do I begin? First, we do know what species he is."

"What species is he then?" Bogo asked.

"That's the problem. As you know archaeologists have been uncovering remains of a civilization long since past."

What does that have to do with -" I began.

"I'm getting to that!" the doctor said sternly, "Any and all animal remains recovered were from animals that weren't evolved, however, there was one species that were similar to us in skeletal structure. The archaeologists have referred to them as humans. When he first arrived we tested his blood. It matches up to the human genetic structure about ninety percent."

"Okay, so is he human, then?" Carrots asked.

"That's where it gets . . . strange," he paused a little bit before he finished that sentence, "His DNA matches the DNA of a human about ninety percent, so we are sure he was ninety percent human at the time. Eight of the other ten percent, we couldn't identify."

"What do mean by 'was ninety percent', Doctor?"

"That's the strange part. Every five minutes or so, we tested a different sample of his blood. The part we can't identify remained the same, but the other two changed."

"What do you mean?" I asked breaking the stunned silence that followed the doctor's words.

He rubbed his eyes, "The second time we analyzed his blood, it came back eighty-seven percent human, eight percent unidentifiable, and five percent something else."

"Are you telling us," Bogo began, "That this mammal's species is changing into another one? That's impossible."

"That's what I thought when I noticed that, but science doesn't lie. He's been here for about an hour and the last time we tested his blood was about ten minutes ago."

"So, what were the results of that test?" Judy asked.

"Eight percent unidentifiable, twenty percent human, and seventy-two percent other."

"What is he turning into then?" I asked since no one else seemed to be interested in asking.

"The majority of his DNA now matches the genetic structure of a wolf."

No one really had anything to say to that. We all knew one thing: Whoever this guy was, he was the definition of impossible. I felt sorry for him. If he ends up with the form of a wolf, he would have to wear a TAME collar and I wouldn't wish that on any of my enemies, and I do have quite a few of enemies.

"Anything else you can tell us about him?" I asked still processing the information I just heard.

"He has an emblem on his chest. It looks like a tattoo, but it isn't like any tattoo I've ever seen. It's an image of an outline of a feral wolf howling in front of a large white moon."

"What's so strange about that?" Bogo asked.

"It can't be cut. We've tried various instruments we have at our disposal, but the specific place is impenetrable. His regular flesh, however, isn't. I can't tell you why that is any more than what created the emblem in the first place."

"Anything else?" Judy asked.

"Yes, actually, and just as equally impossible. When he first arrived we took an x-ray to assess the extent of his damages," He held an x-ray up to a backlight, "As you can see he was in bad shape."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at what I saw. Nearly every bone in his body was broken in some way. Whether it was fractured, a complete break or just plain crushed. The extent of the damage was terrible, but in hindsight, it wasn't that much of a surprise. This mammal, whoever he is, fell from the roof of a building over forty stories, landed on a police cruiser (that was supposed to be bulletproof), completely totaled said cruiser, somehow got up and out of the wreckage, and fell to the sidewalk unconscious. What was unbelievable is that he survived.

"How did he survive that?" Bogo asked.

"I don't know. No one should have been able to, especially a mammal with so few advantages that other mammals possess," He held up another X-ray, " this x-ray was taken about twenty minutes ago."

This time, the x-ray showed something quite different, but just as shocking, "Do you really expect me to believe that this is from the same mammal. There's no way that this is from the same mammal. Nothing can heal that quickly."

Most of bones on that x-ray were completely intact. In fact, the didn't even look like they were ever broken in the first place. The bones that were broken only had minor breaks in them.

"It is from the mammal, like I said, something like this shouldn't have happened and yet happen it did. Science doesn't lie chief." the doctor said.

"Well, can we talk to him soon?" Judy asked.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm afraid that would be quite impossible. Due to the extent of the trauma his body has suffered I thought it best to put him in a temporary drug-induced coma. He won't awaken for quite some time."

"How long ago did you put him under?" I asked.

"Twenty minutes after he arrived."

"And when do you expect him to wake up?" Bogo asked.

"At the very least, I'd say eight hours. At least that's how long a rhino of average size would stay unconscious if given the same dosage."

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive? I mean, what if you've managed to overdose him?"

The doctor's muzzle opened to say something, but before he could actually say it, there was a knock at the door. A small rabbit with white fur and black spots opened the door.

The doctor was obviously annoyed at the interruption, "Bandit! What is so important that you have to interrupt this meeting with these officers! You'd best have a good excuse this time!" the doctor crossed his arms.

"Sir, the uh patient, the human one . . ."

"Yes, what about him?"

"He's awake."

 **A/N:**

 **Couldn't think of a name for the doctor so I just kept calling him doctor. I have an idea for next chapter. Its gonna be from Rufus's point of view and you will finally get told how the demons fall into categories and ranks. Until next time!**


	6. Hospital visit part 2

Zootopia: Devil Watch Ch. 6 Hospital Visit part 2

* * *

A tan and black German Shepherd and a white, black, and silver colored wolf were sitting in the living room of a large house watching a recent news report.

"Friend of yours?" The German Shepherd asked the wolf, referring to the mammal on the news.

"And why do you assume that?" the wolf replied nonchalantly without turning away from the TV.

"He's a human, and last I checked, those weren't all that abundant in Zootopia."

"Neither are dogs, yet here you are."

"Humans went extinct on this Earth a long time ago."

"Or so the government says. I, for one, have never listened to them. They lie constantly anyways."

The German Shepherd just looked at him for a moment, "You're ridiculous, Orin," he said with a shake of his head.

"That's why you like me," Orin said with a smirk.

He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Orin walked up to him, "Yes, it is," He kissed the shepherd on the lips, "I'll be back later," he said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" the shepherd asked.

Orin looked back, "To get ice cream or commit a felony, I'll decide on the way."

The shepherd just chuckled and shook his head as Orin left the house.

Mayor Swinton was angrily pacing back and forth across her office. There was a tv in the corner and every time she glanced at it her movements got even more agitated. The news was showing on the tv, but there wasn't any sound. It just showed the fight between the human and the lava spider. The silence was soon shattered by the ringing of the phone on the desk.

She walked slowly to the phone as if she was afraid of what she was going to hear. She slowly put her paw on the phone and lifted it to her ear.

"This is Mayor Swinton," she said as calmly as she could manage.

"I am aware of who I'm talking to Miss Piggy," the voice replied and Swinton started to physically shake and shudder as if it was the devil himself on the other line.

"I trust you've seen the news," the voice continued.

"Yes, I have, but-"

"Don't worry about this newcomer. I'll take care of him. You know your part of the deal and what you need to do."

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"That's right. You don't think! You called me here, so you could see your dream fulfilled. Don't forget that! Trust me when I say that this newcomer can unravel everything I've done to fulfil my side of the bargain.

"Understood, sir"

"It better be. You wouldn't want to see my bad side."

The line went dead and Swinton visibly relaxed. She placed her paw on on the intercom.

"Bellwether."

"Yes, Mayor Swinton," A feminine voice answered.

"Can you call Doug up to my office? There's a private matter I wish to discuss with him."

Everything hurt. That was the first thought I had when I came to. I kept phasing in between semi conscious and complete unconsciousness. The time that I spent semi conscious was filled with the scent of chemicals, annoying beeping, and the feeling that I was crowded. Needless to say, I preferred being unconscious.

While I was unconscious, I was confronted by personifications of my demonic weapons, which wasn't that surprising considering I received them from devils that I gained the favor of. Efreet was a black scythe with a deep red blade aligned to fire. He appeared as a grim reaper like creature with a muzzle poking out from under his hood and red eyes gleaming under it as well. Quake was a silvery black hammer similar in shape to Mjolnir with devilish markings along the handle and head aligned to earth. He appeared as a living stone lion golem with four arms. Tempest and Malestrom, the only dual pair. Tempest is a sword aligned to lightning and electricity. Maelstrom is a sword aligned to water. Tempest is shaped like a lightning bolt but Maelstrom has a more rounded but similar appearance. They appeared as a single female feathery winged otter whose color scheme was split down the middle. One side symbolized electricity and the other represented water. Frost is a set of six icy blue throwing knives aligned to ice. She appeared as a white furred, six tailed vixen in a light blue dress. Gravira was a set of black gauntlets and boots aligned to gravity. He appeared as a seven foot tall creature dressed head to toe in Dark black armor. Tank was a pair of gauntlets that when I wore them, my strength increased exponentially. He appeared as a ten foot anthro dragon with three tails and ashen scales. Voltage was a metal chain aligned to electricity. She appeared as a black furred rabbit with yellow eyes and visible fangs in a gold dress. Gale was a chain scythe, two single-handed scythes connected by a chain, aligned to wind. He appeared as Anthro brown bat with grey eyes and wearing a silver cloak. Shade was a ebony bow that shot arrows of shadow. He appeared as a figure covered completely in black. The only two features that were showing were his eyes, which were blood red, and black dragon like wings that were spread out halfway.

"What are you doing?" Efreet asked mockingly, " Don't tell me you're giving up. Has the 'Great Rufus' finally been broken?"

"Blaming such destruction on your reiku," Quake spoke up, "I thought you were strong enough to control yourself as well as your power. I wonder what happened to shake your resolve so much."

"Oh, Oh, I know!" Tank exclaimed excitedly, "It's because he found out Orin, the man that raised him, the one that trained him, the man he views as his father is in the city right now, and he didn't even bother to say hi when you entered the city." He shrugged mockingly.

"You know it's your fault," Efreet continued, " that the demons became visible to the populace. You released enough reiku within five minutes of entering the city to affect their perception. You caused panic and mayhem, such things call more demons to the city, even now. You made a bad situation much, much worse."

I clenched my fist. I knew he wasn't wrong, far from it. Contrary to popular belief, demons and devils don't lie very often. The truth proves to be a hell of a lot more damaging. I glanced over to Shade. Whenever my Devil Weapons deem it necessary to talk to me, he never says anything. He's a mystery to me. I didn't even obtain him as I did the others. I fought the others. I didn't win by any means, far from it. They gave me a way to use their power after my resolve impressed them, but not Shade. I found his weapon form, and he just accepted me as a wielder of him. They were bickering with themselves, and it was giving me a headache.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled and was pleasantly surprised when they listened, "I know it's my fault. I should've been strong enough to control myself better than I did. But what's done, is done, and you don't have the right to question my choices! When you gave me your power, you gave me the choice to use it how I saw fit!"

"When we gave you our power," it was Gravira who spoke this time, "we were impressed by your resolve to keep fighting no matter how strong your opponent was or how many times you hit the floor. No matter how much you were beaten, you never allowed yourself to be broken. Throughout the entire time we've known you, your resolve has changed many times."

"Changed? Certainly, but has it lessened in any shape or form?" Not one dared to answer that. "I would never dare to call myself your master, but our agreement was that as long as my resolve remains this strong you will allow me to call on your strength. Now is certainly NOT the time to be having second thoughts!"

"Well spoken, Rufus," Frost said, "the question that must be answered now is a simple one. What are you going to do now?" They all nodded in agreement, all but Efreet. He turned his head and scoffed.

"My job. I was sent here to deal with the demonic incursion. That hasn't changed one bit. What has changed, though, is the fact that I have an entire city to keep safe while I do that. Which means, I need as much help as I can get. They seemed to accept that answer, because not a single one offered a retort.

I woke with a start. I hated how violently I woke up after a conversation with them. As I sat up on the mattress, I noticed a small black and white rabbit quickly scamper out of the room.

Huh, that was weird, I thought to myself, okay, first things first, where am I? A quick glance around the room quickly answered my question. I really did hate hospitals. They reminded me of quite a few bad memories I have of the the time of my childhood before I met Orin.

I quickly realised that I wasn't wearing the clothes I arrived in, and my cloak was gone. They somehow managed to put me in one of those infernal hospital gowns, but it was slightly bigger than it should have been. Fan-fucking-tastic! I'm in a city infested with demons and I just lost everything that I could possibly have used to deal with them! And I need to get out of these ridiculous clothes. I jumped up out of the crinkly bed and landed on the ground with a soft tap.

I entered the hallway. It smelled like animals, somewhat like a farm, I guess, but without any stench. The hall was barren, but I could hear footsteps so someone was coming. Alright, Hospitals always have spare clothing somewhere. Let's see here, I thought to my myself as I started opening doors to see what laid behind them, all the while those footsteps were getting all the more closer. I finally found a room with spare clothes within it, but by the time I entered it, I could hear the voices of the ones whom the footsteps belonged to. One look around the room and it looked like I walked into a wardrobe.

I sighed out loud, "Well, this is going to take a while," I said to myself, "as long as I don't end up in a place with talking ferals while I had to remove a Tyrannic queen with magical powers, . . . . again, I should be fine."

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive? I mean, what if you've managed to overdose him?"

The doctor's muzzle opened to say something, but before he could actually say it, there was a knock at the door. A small rabbit with white fur and black spots opened the door.

The doctor was obviously annoyed at the interruption, "Bandit! What is so important that you have to interrupt this meeting with these officers! You'd best have a good excuse this time!" the doctor crossed his arms.

"Sir, the uh patient, the human one . . ." Bandit's nose was twitching furiously. The damn thing was absolutely terrified and for once, it wasn't because of me or because I was a fox.

"Yes, what about him?" The doctor asked in a very bored tone.

"He's awake," Bandit's gaze fell to the floor.

"That's preposterous" he dismissed, "You must be mistaken."

"With all do respect, sir, I know what I saw."

"Oh?" he retorted, "Like you saw that glowing, hovering creature?

"Sir-"

"Or how you saw every TAME collar in the facility become inactive at the same time?"

His eyes shifted over to me, but I got the impression he was looking at my collar, "Sir -"

"Or how you you saw a pillar of light coming from the downtown area, not once but twice?"

Sir-"

"No! I've had enough of you and your inability to keep your fantasies out of reality! Get out of my sight!"

Bandit opened his mouth to retort and closed it several times before turning to exit. During their exchange, however, no one seemed to notice someone else entering the room. When he realized I saw him, he put one of his paw digits in front of his muzzle in a universal sign to be quiet. He had white, black, grey, and silver fur and piercing blue eyes. I recognized him immediately. Afterall, Benji showed me a picture of him earlier today. His name was Orin Mesotta. The only thing that was different was that he wasn't wearing a collar.

Instead of exiting, though, Bandit just ran straight into a wall of fur, from his perspective at least. Bandit recoiled back as if the simple act of them touching was painful.

"Who the hell are you?" the doctor asked him.

In response, however, he just kneeled down so Bandit and him were eye-level and said, "What's gotten you so frightened little one?" as he raised a paw to pet him between the ears, "Despite what you might see me as, I'm not going to hurt you. There's no need to be afraid of me, but they don't see as you do. You're special."

As soon as he said that, Bandit's eyes started tearing up. He ran up and hugged Orin, who then proceeded to wrap his arms around him.

"It's okay," he said softly, "The nightmares may be real but this time there are those that will help you fight it."

The entire occasion was really entertaining to watch. This doctor practically demanded respect, and this guy shows up and acts as if the one mammal the doctor disrespected was the most important in the world. I swear I could almost see a vein popping out of the doctor's forehead.

"I'll ask you again since you didn't seem to hear me the first time -"

"I heard you," he said standing up, " I just ignored you, because, after all, you aren't important to me in the slightest."

"How dare you? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Why, yes, I do. You're Vlad Hoover, you graduated from the Zootropolis Medical Institute, you have seven brothers and three sisters, you were the last born, you're incredibly vain, and you have one of the worst know-it-all complexes I have ever seen. You believe you're always right, and anyone who disagrees with you immediately becomes worse than the dirt under your shoes in your eyes."

"That's not tr-"

"You've been in fifteen cities since becoming a doctor. You've been in countless lawsuits varying from disputes from slander and several murder charges. In fact, in every city nearly every mammal you've fired has mysteriously ended up deceased. Even in Zootopia, but those were during the whole nighthowler fiasco, so savage predators were blamed for those deaths, which was lucky for you. My name is Orin Mesotta, and I know everything about you."

The look on Vlad's face was one of surprise and out-right rage. The look he had in his eyes reminded me of the time Judy and I encountered Mr. Manchas, just pure savage fury. Orin looked back at him as if his anger was the most non-threatening thing he's ever seen.

Orin walked over to the window and put his paws on the window sill as he stared softly out into the city. At the same time, Vlad began to storm out of the room.

"Vlad," Orin called after him without looking away from the city.

"What?" He sneered.

"Fair warning," Orin replied, "if you're thinking of going after Rufus, it will be the last mistake you make." Vlad slammed the door in response.

"Rufus?" I asked, curious as to who he was referring to.

"That's his name," he gestured to the x-rays as he turned around to face us, "Sorry for not introducing myself, but I really don't really like that guy. The name is Orin Mesotta," he did a bow as if he was introducing himself to a lord or a king.

"Like the musician that's having a concert two days from now?" Judy asked.

"The very same," he said with a smirk.

Bogo cleared his throat, "You do realize that what you accused the doctor of were very serious accusations?"

"Yes," he replied, "That is if they were accusations. Personally, I don't care whether or not you pursue what you happened to hear," he took a breath, "when I saw what happened to Rufus, I looked into who treated him. I raised him since he was thirteen, I have a right for these kind of things. The reason I knew so much about the doctor in so little time is because he's on the List."

"The List?" Judy asked.

"It's hard to explain. The algorithm that puts names onto the list is flawed. I know because I came up with it. It works like this: It scans through various media as well as a database that includes all known knowledge of various people and when someone's name happens to be repeated multiple times on varying cases and whatnot, it attaches a number to that name. Whether the number is positive or negative depends on the context around when the name is mentioned. When a name has accumulated a value of 175, either positive or negative, It's put on the appropriate list. I don't know what media the algorithm viewed or the value any which name has, all I know is which names are on which list."

"That's -"Bogo began.

"An invasion of privacy, an illegal and immoral act on several different levels. I know, but it's not like I'm a vigilante or anything. The world is a complicated place, sometimes doing bad things for the right reason is necessary. Like I said, the system is flawed."

"What's the other list?" Judy asked with genuine curiosity in her eyes.

He smiled, "I was wondering when someone was going to catch on."

That response struck me as odd, "What do you mean?" I asked/

"There's also a list for people who might be capable of handling being recruited."

"What do you mean recruited?" Bogo asked.

He rolled up his right sleeve in response. In the middle of his arm was a brand the bore an incredible resemblance to the brand of Rufus's chest, but the wolf on Orin's brand wasn't an outline. It was an incredibly realistic image of a feral wolf howling.

"Truth be told," He spoke up, grabbing all of our attention, "I thought about recruiting you two, especially when your city is nearly to the brink." He said looking at Judy and I.

"Why us? What's happening with the city?" Judy asked, her nose twitching the entire time.

He had a look like he was thinking, You really haven't noticed? "I wanted to recruit you to because I heard that your families are descendants of certain powerful, famous individuals."

"Like who?" Bogo asked impatiently, but I had a feeling I knew which person he'd say I was descendant of. But he couldn't, that's just a fairy tale.

"I heard that the Wilde line are descendants of Robin Hood," Yep, just as I feared.

"You can't be serious," Bogo exclaimed his disbelief.

"-And," he continued as if he wasn't interrupted in the first place, "that the Hopps line are descendants of the Easter Bunny," I looked to Judy, her expression matched the way I felt. I'm guessing she was told that when she was little like I was told I was a descendant of Robin Hood when I was little, "I don't have any solid proof of the the last one."

Wait, wait, wait, wait. Solid proof? Does that mean he actually found proof that I'm. . .? Not possible!

"As for what's wrong with the city, would you like the simple answer or the descriptive one? We don't really have a lot of time either way."

It wasn't what he said, but how he said it that made the fur at the back of my neck stand on end. He sounded calm, like the calm before the storm calm. His expression practically screamed that it wasn't a laughing matter.

I spoke up since it appeared no one else would, "The descriptive one."

His eyebrows rose as if he wasn't expecting that, "Alright. You won't believe me either way. You all probably think I'm insane already. To make this easier, please don't ask questions until I finish, Okay?" We all nodded, "OK," he took a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, "Zootopia has been infested by demons. I don't know when it started, but when I arrived here three months ago, it already started. My guess is that someone decided to play with power that they didn't truly understand. However, someone decided to put a barrier around the city to prevent them from leaving. Which is good in theory, but in reality was the worst thing the could have done."

I've never felt like I just learned too much to process in my life before, but in that moment there was just so much information. It suddenly dawned on me the reason behind him chasing the doctor out of the room, because if this was true and it got out. There would be panic. I also noticed that Bandit was still in the room, but he didn't look surprised at the information. He stopped talking for a moment to wait for questions.

Judy spoke first, "What if the person who did this knew exactly what they were doing?" Orin actually looked surprised at the question. I had to admit I was too, I never expected such a pessimistic question from her.

He shook his head at the thought, "If that's true, Zootopia is in a lot more danger than I previously thought, but we need to take this one problem at a time."

Bogo asked the next question, "If I even try to attempt to believe what you say is true, why would putting up a barrier be a bad thing and why hasn't anyone seen it or these demons?"

"That would bring me to the next part of the explanation. First, why is the barrier a bad idea? It wouldn't be if they made it with a way to release all the pressure the demons are releasing into the outside of the barrier. The energy demons generate and release is harmless in small doses, but when enough gathers in an enclosed space, it causes an immense pressure that can cause distortions in the spatial and temporal fields. Along with this, demons themselves can sense this pressure and believe there's an extremely strong demon nearby. So they hide, and you know the saying 'strength in numbers'. So, they huddle together, and that combined with the demonic pressure can cause the demons to fuse together and become something stronger and quite a bit deadlier,"

The clothes were organized so strangely. They were organized by size, but the sizes weren't numbers like I was used to. The sizes were animals. Let me explain: the first shirt I grabbed said it was size rabbit, the one was size bear, and so on. After what felt like a century, I found a size that was close to my own. Ironically it was labeled as size wolf. The shirt was black and the pants were grey. There was an odd slit in the back, which I assumed was for a tail.

I put on the clothes. They were slightly baggy. That's when the pain started. The kind of pain that tears your insides out. It started on my spine, and arced in every direction. It felt like every one of my muscles, every tissue, every cell of mine was ripping itself apart. I lost all control of my body and I dropped to the floor. It hurt so much I couldn't breathe. I felt my bones shifting underneath my skin.

That's when my vision went black and I fell into oblivion.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! I apologize for taking so long with this. I lost my muse to finish it unfortunately but thanks to Frankiebayer2002, I got it back. So, Thank you Frankiebayer2002.  
**

 **Please read and review. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
